


I'm Paying in Naivety

by SumsMasterpiece



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cabarets, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumsMasterpiece/pseuds/SumsMasterpiece
Summary: Alfred is finally at consenting age and joins the U.S. Army. He sneaks into a dance club and the main act, a dancer by the name of Lovino Vargas or his show name 'Romano'. The young man is instantly struck and the dancer sees this and brings him to the stage and gives him a lap dance me will never forget.





	1. Cabaret Around the Block

"Congratulations son, you are officially part of the US Army." The man in a uniform holding a clipboard, named General Yale says. He's an older gentlemen, brown hair with the hint of silver on his two sideburns. He looks up at me and places his hand out to Alfred's for a formal handshake. Alfred obliges and takes his hand in his with a firm grip.

"So we will meet here same time next week to give to your up coming schedule and measurements." He reminded Jones as he heads towards the door that faced the street.

"Great thanks again." Alfred walk out the door and shuts it. 

\---

This is the town of New Jersey, this town is filled with history and old buildings. Alfred always liked this town with its architecture and history. He always wondered what stories the buildings and the walls would tell about what happened, both good and bad. Alfred grew up on a farm in Nevada but decided he wanted to do more than milk cattle, so he applied to the best college that had a great history program. But his family didn't have the money to send him to college so Alfred decided he would get his college paid for by joining the Army, like his father before him. He decided that he would do his time in the Army and go to NJU, that had the best history program.

On his way to the closest McDonald's, because he was starving, he came across this oddly placed building. It was red bricked and it looked like an old movie theater. There were two bodyguards outside the building, with their tight black t-shirts and black jeans and sunglasses. Curious, Alfred took the ally way to the back entrance and found a low enough window to sneak his way in. Once inside he heard many people chattering, mostly males, that were arguing on where things were.

"Alright places my lovelies, it's show time." A man with a French accent clapped his hands together to get the other peoples attention.

Alfred found an opening where he could look and not be seen by the others. All of the people in this room were dressed very provocatively in lace, fish nets, leather, sparkly outfits, and some items Alfred didn't even know. 'I need to get to the main floor and blend in' he decided and made his way to find a door to lead to the main area. He eventually found it and the area was dark with red lights and smoke filled the air. There were chairs and booths everywhere in that area and a bar in the back right corner. Alfred walked in the area and sat down in at a table and just acted as if he was part of the scene.

"And now, tonight's main event. The star of 'Rugueux', our one and only Romano." The speaker announced and everyone in the audience cheered very loudly with whistles and 'oh baby's'.

In center stage, where a pole stood, was a slender outline of a figure leaning against the pole. When the spotlight hit the figure, Alfred realized that it was a man leaning against the pole. He was very curvy, just like a woman, with brown hair and an odd curl going to the dancer's right. He was wearing tight leather short-shorts, a black leather corset, high-knee gray stockings, and 5in black high heels.

Alfred gulped when he took the male on stage in, and he felt like his pants were getting tighter. He couldn't understand why he always liked girls and slept with multiple of them. So why is he getting turned on by this male dancer? Alfred couldn't wrap his head around it.

Soon the music started and Alfred recognized the song immediately, it was actually one of his favorites, Do What U Want by Lady Gaga. Romano started by standing straight up and swaying his hips lightly back and forth.

I feel good, I walk alone  
But then I trip over myself and I fall  
I, I stand up, and then I'm okay  
But then you print some shit  
That makes me wanna scream

Romano walks around the pole and drops down to slowly lean forward on his way up holding onto the pole.

So do what you want  
What you want with my body  
Do what you want  
Don't stop, let's party  
Do what you want  
What you want with my body  
Do what you want  
What you want with my body

He lifts himself on the pole and twirls around it to then bring his legs to the top of the pole and lets his arms go. He gently slides slowly down the pole with a 'screech' sound. When he hits the floor and rolls towards the crowd and brings his to legs up to kick his butt and holds the position.

Write what you want  
Say what you want 'bout me  
If you're wondering  
Know that I'm not sorry

Do what you want  
What you want with my body  
What you want with my body

You can't have my heart  
And you won't use my mind but  
Do what you want (with my body)  
Do what you want with my body  
You can't stop my voice cause  
You don't own my life but  
Do what you want (with my body)

Do what you want (with my body)

After the position, he slowly moves his hips to thrust the air, and all of the crowd is whistling. Romano stops and stands to go to the edge of his stage and collect the money that is dangling in front of him. He takes one $20 from someone with his teeth and moans as his teeth clench it.

He took the rest of the song to finish collecting his tip, but then his eyes land on mine. I can finally see what color that they are, topaz yellow. I'm not sure if they are contacts that his boss requires him to wear or not, but either way, Alfred knew me had to be with that dancer.

"We have a special treat for you today gentlemen! One lucky man will be picked out by our lovely Romano and shall receive a free lap dance and secession with him for an hour." Alfred just realized what this place was at this time. This was a gay brothel.

All the men in the audience were shouting for them to be picked, but Alfred didn't say a word and just kept staring at the dancer with a smile on his face. Inside though, he was trying so hard to not show he was nervous.

Romano looked around the room but when his eyes met the boy across the room with sandy blonde hair and gorgeous ocean blue eyes with that cute smile on his face, his mind was made up. The dancer walked towards the boy, and somehow the room fell silent. When he reached the boy he sat on the boy's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Carry me to the stage will you." He seductively whispered into Alfred's ear.

Alfred did as he was told and carried him bridal stage to the steps of the stage, not once letting his eyes leave Romano's. As they made their way on the stage he let Romano down and someone with a headset came on stage with a chair and placed it down. When the chair was down, they retreated to backstage.

"Sit," Romano says pushing lightly on Alfred's chest and Alfred falls back into the chair.

Alfred looked up at the small dancer, gripping the seat of the chair with his two hands. He was getting nervous at the situation and the lights on stage were blinding.

"What's your name?" The dancer leaned forward placing his hands on both of the American's thighs.

"A-Alfred F. Jones." He stuttered out gulping when finished.

"You're American. Tell me what song you would like?" He purred leaning closer to Alfred's now red face.

"Uh.... maybe Fever by Adam Lambert," Alfred whispered out looking away.

The Italian dancer grins at his response. "Alright then." He pushes off of the American's thighs and signals the DJ what song to play and soon enough Alfred could feel the music vibrate through him.

Romano starts the song off by taking off is corset top by unbuttoning each button one by one slowly. Alfred mouth waters and he could still feel his pants being tight but they might even be tighter. The dancer walks over to the boy and goes right, gliding his hand across the boy's chest. He could feel that the boy was muscular through the t-shirt. The Italian eyes glossed with lust at the touch, as he continued to feel through the shirt. When he got in front of the American again, he turned around and bent down to have his full leather-covered ass exposed. When his arms touched the floor he shacked his hips and his butt moved with it.

Romano, through the years, expected someone to grab and touch his ass and he would get pissed but would act his way through it. But he didn't have that with Alfred, this kid didn't touch him at all and it was weird for him. It almost insulted him in a way.

The curvy dancer stood up and turned as he wrapped his legs around Alfred's frame. 'This will get his attention.' He thought as he got into place and moved his hips in a circular movement. Romano could tell that the American was holding everything in 'the bastard'.

"Just enjoy yourself, it is not healthy to hold in pleasure." He whispered into the sun kissed man's ear.

Right after that comment, Romano started to notice small grunts and moans of pleasure. The noises sounded so innocent and adorable. Romano decided to thrust faster as he let his hands roam over the muscular body of the bigger male. Yet Romano noticed that Alfred was still gripping the chair tightly, so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

Romano places his hands over Alfred's. "Touch me, it's OK I won't break." He whispered into his ear again, letting his tongue slide across the outer shell.

Alfred whimpered at this action and decided to hold onto the lower part of the Italian's back and guide his thrusts for more contact. Romano this time let out a moan as the motions got more heated. Romano then felt a bump in the American's pants and he grinned. But then reality sunk in that they were in public still and just like that, the fantasy was over. He slowed his thrust when he heard that the song was almost over which gained a disappointed whine from his customer.

The song ended and Lovino got off of the dazed American and grabbed his hand. "Come on." He pulled and led the way to his private dressing room. The crowd cheered loudly as the two left the stage and the next performer came to replace Romano.

When they got to the door of Romano's dressing room, that was a red door with a big yellow star, the American's head was still spinning and replaying on what happened on stage. Just before he was an eighteen-year-old kid that just signed up to join the Army and then found this place that caught his attention, and now he just got flustered by this dancer.

"Hurry in." The smaller man commanded and Alfred did as he was told, shutting the door behind him.

In the room, there was a giant circular mirror with lights around it and the room smelled of colon and tomatoes? The American was confused that at the smell of tomatoes was in the room. Romano was taking his heels off and Alfred was surprised at how short the dancer really was. Romano glanced at Alfred and chuckled "you better not be thinking I'm short you bastard." He said taking the stockings off, slowly and Alfred just wanted to push him on top of his dresser and take him right there, but he had to have some self-control.

"Why did you pick me?" Alfred was curious to why he was chosen out of everyone in that area.

"Why not you." He answered back walking towards him. "I had to choose someone but, to be honest, you were the only one who wasn't whoring themselves out to be picked." Romano described.

"How do you mean?" Alfred asked tilting his head. Romano stopped in front of Alfred.

"You weren't using cat-calls or waving more money around to get picked to just have a lap dance and maybe score with the famous 'Romano'. He explains.

"But you also had the most beautiful smile I have ever seen," Romano whispered and thought he was quite enough but Alfred heard the compliment and smiled again.

Alfred wrapped his arms around the dancer's smaller frame into a hug and Romano got really confused and flustered.

"What the hell are you doing bastard." He pushed on Alfred's chest to get away.

"Please, just a little longer. I want to be close to you. I don't want this dream to end just yet." Alfred murmured into the brunette's hair.

"God fucking dammit." He cursed as he then grabbed the collar of Alfred's shirt and pulled him into a heated kiss. Alfred eyes went wide at this action but then settled into the kiss with a moan.

Romano licked the younger American's lips, begging for entrance, and Alfred decided to tease the dancer by refusing and grabbing his ass roughly. Romano gasped and Alfred took command, thrusting his tough into the Italian's mouth. Romano moaned as Alfred's tongue grazed his top and bottom teeth then poking at the tongue lying in the back of his mouth. When their tongues started dancing, Alfred sucked the dancer's tongue into his mouth so he could explore his mouth as well.

Romano mind was in a haze, god this kid was so good at kissing. The Italian wanted more he started pulling up at Alfred t-shirt and Alfred grunted, Alfred separated the kiss with a string of saliva connecting their lips to rip his shirt over his head and throw it across the room. Romano was right about one thing. The American wasn't just muscular, he was ripped. With a chiseled chest and a six-pack and his tan skin and a deep 'V', Romano wanted to worship every inch of his body.

Alfred came back to the dancer and placed his left hand on his neck and let his thumb graze his check. His right hand went to hook his fingers into the leather shorts and pull lightly to emphasize what he wanted. Romano placed his right hand on top of Alfred on his cheek and looked into his eyes. "Yes, please fottermi."

Alfred didn't know what that meant but he thought he understood and pulled the shorts off but they kept getting stuck on the other's ass.

"Dude, there like glued to you. Dammit, your sweat is making this way too difficult." Alfred grunted out but got the pants down the dancer's olive legs.

Romano was working at Alfred's belt and jeans as the American came back up and kissed him again. Romano pulled the pants as he got the button and zipper undone, as Alfred kissed and nipped at the Italian's exposed neck. Moans escaped the dancer, throwing his head back with pleasure moaning the American's name when he hit his sweet spot on his collar bone. Alfred stopped and looked at the red-faced Italian for a moment, then glanced at the curl on the left side of his head.

"Don't even think about it, you bas...ah." Romano couldn't even finish that sentence as Alfred wrapped his index and thumb around it and pulled and moved it. When he let go he brought his lips to the hair and grabbed it with his teeth with a gentle tug. Loud moans came from the Italian as he tried to muffle it with his hand but Alfred swatted it away.

"I want to hear you, you sound like a little whore and I love it." Alfred hissed into the other's ear and he whimpered.

"Don't call me a whore, I don't do this because I want to." Alfred let go and looked at the dancer, dick so hard and pre cum already spilling out.

"Romano I just thought you liked dirty talk? I didn't mean that you enjoyed...."

"It's fine you bastard just, don't leave me like this. Finish what you started." He growled and thrusted his hips upwards to make his point.

"Alright, do you have anything? Condoms or lube?" He asked not wanted to hurt him or to do something stupid.

"In the desk. Top right drawer, take me there, I want to do it there." He lifted his arms out to be carried.

"Alright." Alfred came closer to him. "Now jump," Alfred ordered and Romano complied, their cocks touching for a moment sent a shot of pleasure through Alfred. He walked them to the desk and placed Romano on top of the desk and pulled open the top right drawer to get the condoms. Like Romano said, there they were, and Alfred grabbed one silicon packet and the bottle of lube.

Romano spread his legs at this notion and Alfred uncapped the lube with a loud 'pop'. Alfred grabbed Romano's legs and placed them on his shoulders as he coated three fingers with the substance.

"Are you ready?" Alfred asked to make sure that he could continue. Romano nodded and leaned back slightly to prepare for the uncomfort that was to come.

Alfred wanted this to be as painless as possible but he also didn't think his dick could wait much longer, so he rammed two fingers instead of one into the dancer's hole and he yelped with the action. Alfred waited for a moment before pulling out and thrusting back in. The second time, Romano moaned very lewdly and with every thrust inside of him, his hips would match the American's fingers.

Alfred added the third finger and Romano squirmed at the added disturbance in his area. But Alfred continued and flicked upward to hit Romano's prostate.

"Fuck Alfred right there hit it again." The Italian cried. The pleasure doing all the talking.

Alfred did continue for a few more moments then pulled out, making the dancer whimper with want.

Alfred opened the silicon packet with his teeth and was about to put it on when Romano leaned forward. "Let me?" He said taking the condom from his hands and rolled it on Alfred's cock. Alfred was so turned on by this that he grabbed some more lube and slicked his cock with the slippery product. Alfred fingers that were inside Romano were not used still so he brought them to his partner's lips and ordered: "Suck them."

Romano didn't think twice. His tongue stuck out to touch the finger tips and ran up the middle finger. He found it weird that he was tasting himself but he felt so high on ecstasy and pleasure that he didn't care. Alfred took this opportunity to thrust his fingers into his warm cavern and the dancer gagged for a moment but sucked on them tenderly.

Alfred was so pleased by this, lined himself at Romano's entrance and thrusted so hard and deep in the first go. Romano cried out in pain and surprise now that something bigger than Alfred three fingers was inside him and it didn't move for a moment. Romano wiggled his hips to adjust to the intruding dick inside of him.

"God, you're so tight and hot Romano." Alfred groaned as he pulled out and thrusted back in which got a whimper from his new sex partner.

"Lovino." The Italian huffed out as Alfred kept his love making session going.

"What?" Alfred said not slowing his pace.

"My name. My name is Lovino Vargas. I want you to use my real name." He moaned out as Alfred went shallower than before. "Come on, I know you can go harder than that. Fuck me hard please, ram me into this desk so I can't work for a week." Lovino pleaded and Alfred smirked and licked the Italian's lips and stuck his tongue into his mouth.

Alfred pulled out but before he went back in, he picked Lovino up and brought his body in when he thrusted up hitting his sweet-spot and he cried out and pleasure.

"Fuck Jones right there, don't stop." The dancer was puddy in Alfred's hands now and Alfred loved it.

Alfred lifted Lovino up again and when he rammed in and hit his prostate again, he stuck his three fingers into his ass as well. Lovino yelled in a mix of pleasure and pain from this but he wanted this so bad. Alfred kept thrusting as his fingers were scissoring his ass, giving Lovino no time to not feel pleasure ever. The corners of the Italian's eyes were turning white and knew he was coming soon.

"Alfred, baby, I'm gonna come. Please." Alfred pulled his fingers out of Lovino and looked to his left and was a black ribbon and grinned.

Alfred stayed inside of Lovino for a moment and grabbed the ribbon and tied it around the dancer's penis tightly. Lovino whimpered at this action as tears were coming down his cheeks from the pleasure. Alfred swirled his hips around and Lovino moaned loudly and Alfred rammed back into him, hitting his spot again.

"Please Alfred, let me come. It hurts God please." Lovino's middle and index were separated around his cock, inching to untie the ribbon. Alfred wrapped in fingers into Lovino's and weighted them down onto the desktop.

"Not yet baby, soon I promise." Alfred licked inside of Lovino's ear and he drooled as he moaned out Alfred's name. In truth, Alfred was close to coming as well. He bit the Italian's ear lobe and gave a small tug.

"I can't hold it, Al, I feel like I'm going to die." He was a crying and drooling mess and Alfred let the Italian have his way.

"I'm going to release but you have to do something for me. I want you to jack yourself as you come for me." Alfred told his partner and Lovino promised him he would.

As Alfred undid the ribbon, Lovino soon wrapped his hand around his shaft and pumped and his white liquid came spewing out on his and Alfred's chest.

"Alfred F. Jones fuck yes~" Lovino screamed out. Alfred came a few minutes later screaming Lovino's full name as he rode out his orgasm.

When they were both finished they both slumped from exhaustion on each other, Alfred still inside Lovino. Lovino's head was on Alfred's shoulder and Alfred's on Lovino's. They were both puffing, trying to catch their breaths from their love-making. Alfred lifted his head and grabbed Lovino's face with his hands and kissed the dancer's forehead. Lovino closed his eyes and was, for once in his life, happy.

"I never had sex like that. That was fucking amazing." Alfred looked into those eyes he loved and pulled out.

"You're amazing, I'm not sure if I can walk home," Lovino replied back, actually thinking of how he's going to get home. Alfred rolled the semen-filled condom off and put it in the trash bin next to the desk, and put the lube back into the drawer it came from.

"You can stay at my place if you want. My apartment isn't far from here. I'll carry you." Alfred offered. He started to put his clothes back on.

"Alright, thank you." He leaned in and kissed the American tenderly.

"Where are your normal clothes, unless you want to walk home in those sexy leather shorts and no top, I mean I'm totally up for that." Alfred joked and Lovino pushed him away.

"Fuck off, my normal clothes are in the closet over there." He pointed to the small door at the other end of the room.

Alfred went to the door and opened and found clothes on hangers and looked up to find a pile of clothes thrown up there. He pulled them down and closed the door to walk back to the dancer still sitting there.

"Here I think these are it." Alfred handed the clothing to Lovino and helped him down to the floor. He huffed out an 'oh' when he hit the floor so Alfred helped him get his briefs, pants, shoes, and shirt on since he was hurting.

"Ready to go?" Alfred asked not waiting for an answer and swept him bridal-style and walked toward the door. Alfred opened the door and shut the lights off as he made his way downstairs.

\---

When they got to Alfred's apartment, the American's stomach was growling so loudly and Lovino giggled. Alfred placed his partner on the couch as he went to the kitchen to put a Hot Pocket in the microwave. When the microwave dinged Alfred scarfed the food down not caring that it was molting hot.

"So are you up for a round two?" Alfred asked and Lovino looked at the idiot American and thrusted his whole body forward to kiss him. 'I guess that's a yes.' Alfred thought as he undressed him again, kissing his beautiful olive skin.

Alfred and Lovino 'danced' all night long.


	2. The Morning After

The morning after you sleep with someone can go one of two ways: either you wake up loving what happened last night or you wake up regretting everything and try to sneak out. For Lovino, he had no feelings of regret when he awoke snuggled into the American's arms. He watched as the blonde slept with a cute grin on his face. Lovino smiled at this and leaned forward to place a kiss at the corner of Alfred's mouth, which Alfred groaned on contact. Lovino continues to kiss all over Alfred's face and going back to Alfred's lips.

"Good morning, gorgeous." Alfred's eyes fluttered open as he stretched his arms. His voice sounded hoarse.

"Good morning." The Italian laid his forehead on the American's and took in his scent. He smelled of sex and chocolate, oh how he smelled so sweet.

"We should get up and make breakfast. I need food and you probably need to get home." Alfred got up and put his boxers on and pecked Lovino's lips and went into the kitchen.

Lovino went to sit up but immediately felt the pain shout throw his entire body. "Ow fuck ow." He whimpered as he tried to get up again, ignoring the pain. He brought this upon himself, they ended up doing it five times last night. Each time more pleasurable than the last. Lovino could remember everywhere Alfred had touched him, kissed him, where he..., Lovino snapped himself back to reality as he limped his way to the end doorway. 

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" The Italian shouted from the doorway. Alfred turned around with his Captain America apron on. "Yeah go ahead, dude."

Lovino nodded and limped to the bathroom door. He grabbed a towel and started the shower as he looked himself in the mirror. He had hickeys and love-bites all over his chest and neck. He looked down and saw that he had more on the insides of his thighs. He could feel the stickiness of cum that was all over his chest and lower area. Yet despite his appearance, he did not think of himself as ugly, he found the marks to be beautiful.

Lovino steps into the scalding hot water, the way he liked it, as he pushed his hair back. He could stand more straight since the heat of the water was loosening his muscles. He reached for the shampoo and squirted some into his hand and capped the shampoo shut. He scrubbed the shampoo into his hair, loving the way it felt against his scalp. His mind wandered to how after there 5th time, Alfred just laid back and Lovino laid his head on the American's covered lap as Alfred petted him. Lovino dunked his head into the cascading water to rinse and to get the image out of his head. He reached for the body wash and found that it was 'Old Spice', Lovino chuckled and used it all over his body, to wash away the stickiness of last night. As he enjoyed the warmth of the water against his skin, his mind had one question. 'Why is he getting all happy about meeting Alfred?' They only know each other from last night, and Lovino is acting like they've known each other for years. He shakes his head and turns the water off and stepping out the shower to dry himself. He wrapped the towel around his waist as he opened the bathroom door and went to the American's closet to borrow some clothes. He found a white button-up dress shirt, and a pair of plain gray briefs just to wear to go into the kitchen.

When he walked into the kitchen, he saw that Alfred was already waiting for him at the table out of his apron. Alfred blushed at the sight of Lovino in his shirt, it made his 'Florida' spring to attention.

"I was about to come in get you." Alfred gestured for Lovino to sit next to him. Lovino did and he looked at the options he had to choose to eat. Pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, sausage, yogurt, toast, and a fruit bowl.

"Are we having a feast or something? This could feed a whole army of soldiers." Lovino joked.

"Well I am a soldier, so I want to eat the good stuff now," Alfred said looking at Lovino.

"Oh I-I didn't mean that..."

"It's fine really, I'm just happy that you're here with me." Alfred took Lovino's hand in his and squeezed lightly.

"Now let's eat." Alfred was about to stab his sausage when Lovino stopped him.

"Wait, aren't you going to pray and give thanks for the food?" Lovino head tilted.

"Nah, I mean I never really was the religious type. So I don't do it." Alfred sighed out and lowered his fork. "I'm guessing you're religious and do it at every meal, huh," Alfred asked and placed his fork down to take Lovino's hand again.

"Yes, my grandfather and brother would do it at every meal. My grandfather grew up Catholic and my mother died in child birth so we were raised by him." Lovino explained. "He used to beat me with a wooden spoon when I would sneak a small sample." He chuckled at the memory.

"Well, shall we pray? I honestly don't know how to start this so you do it." Alfred closed his eyes as Lovino closed his.

"Lord, thank you for this meal. We ask that you bless this food to give us strength. Lord, thank you for watching over my family and myself over the years. I want to thank you for bringing us together, Alfred and me. Ahem."

Alfred didn't let go of Lovino's hand he just opened his eyes and stared back at Lovino. 'He was thankful that we were together?' Alfred's mind raced and wondered why this was.

"Do ya mean it." Alfred's southern drawl came out.

"I do, I don't regret a single thing we did last night." The Italian leaned forward so that their noses were touching. Alfred couldn't believe this, he didn't regret it either. In fact, he was afraid to let the Italian leave. Scared that this would just be a dream he would wake up from.

Alfred swallowed and kissed the tip of the dancer's nose. "I don't regret anything either." Alfred sat back into his chair and picked his silverware up again. "Alright I'm starving," he exclaimed as he scarfed the food into his mouth. Lovino sat down as well and just grabbed the yogurt and fruit bowl and started to eat it.

\---

The two men had finished their dinner and Alfred was putting the dishes into the sink to rinse them and place them into the dishwasher. Lovino was putting the milk and orange juice back into the fridge as he turned to look at Alfred. He was still at the sink washing the dishes and Lovino couldn't help but stare at his ass. Lovino's legs moved on their own as he came behind Alfred and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Alfred sounded like he was smiling when he was saying it.

"Nothing, I just couldn't help but stare and touch." Lovino kissed between the American's shoulder blades.

Alfred turned the water off and wiped his hands dry and turned too quickly for the Italian to notice as he was lifted into the air to meet warm lips. Lovino closed his eyes to savor the taste of the American's mouth; a mix of maple and bacon. He moaned into Alfred's mouth as the American walked forwards, hitting the kitchen table. The dancer gasped at contact but could have cared less when Alfred was kissing him like this. Alfred lowered Lovino into a chair which gained a moan of disapproval that he thought this moment would be over. Alfred disconnected from the kiss to unbutton his shirt on the olive-skinned man panting. Alfred got the last button loose and he kissed Lovino's neck as he slides the shirt off his shoulders. Lovino moaned at the contact and Alfred's hands roamed over the Italian's body. Lovino threaded his fingers through the American's sandy-blonde hair.

Alfred inched his way down and brought his mouth around a pink nub. Lovino gasped and threw his head back, as Alfred's mouth, tongue, and teeth, worked magic on his nipple. Alfred smirked as he heard the dancer's reaction so he used his index finger and thumb to play with his other nub.

"A-Al-Alfred~". Lovino moaned out very loudly.

Alfred stopped playing Lovino's nibbles and started kissing further down until he met the elastic of the briefs. Alfred looked up for consent to continue and Lovino looked into his eyes with so much lust. "Yes." Lovino purred out.

Alfred put one hand on the briefs and pulled downwards as he lifted the Italian up to let the briefs just fall to the floor. When the fabric fell to the floor, the cool air hit Lovino's throbbing, leaking dick and he murmured in pleasure. Alfred gazed at the organ with excitement and amazement. 'He got this hard so quickly?' He thought to himself. Alfred lowered himself to his knees and brought his mouth closer to the Italian's manhood. He could feel Alfred's breath on his dick and he shivered with excitement. Alfred grinned as he lifted the dick up slightly with his hands, gaining a small moan for his partner. Alfred brought his mouth to the base of the dick and sucked lightly, leaving a love mark there.

"Ah... hm.. Alfred~". Lovino hands pulled on the golden locks and his fingers touched Alfred's cowlick. Alfred grunted and moaned at the Italian's touch as he started to lick his partner's balls. Coated them with enough saliva to Alfred's liking, he licked the length of the penis to the tip, grazing his teeth over it. Lovino thrusted unintentionally forward, making his manhood touch the American's cheek. Alfred then grabbed Lovino's length and squeezed lightly, which gained a yelp from the man.

"I need to teach you, patients," Alfred growled into Lovino's ear as he whimpers. Alfred stroked the organ once, slid his thumb over the tip, before letting go, making the Italian moan. The tanned man leaned his face in again and kissed the tip of the reproducing organ.

"Fuck just do it already." Lovino cursed out and Alfred did just that. He slides his warm mouth over the head of the penis and sucked making the dancer's hips wiggle and mind fuzzy. Alfred went further up, sucking up every inch as he went up. Lovino was a moaning mess, thrusting into the blonde man's mouth but not causing him to gag. Alfred reached to the hilt of the cock stopped for a few moments. He then started to bob his head and hum as he sucked. Lovino was so close, he could feel his orgasm approaching, his stomach tightening.

"Fuck....Jones. I'm going to.... you need to stop or I-I'll..." Lovino moaned out but couldn't finish, the pleasure was too overwhelming.

Alfred has not going to pull away, he wanted to taste Lovino more than anything. Lovino's fingers in his hair pulled him forward making the dick hit the back of his throat which caused Alfred to gag slightly.

A few moments later, Lovino came full force into Alfred's mouth, screaming the American's name as he went limp. Alfred swallowed the cum and licked up the rest that remained on his dick. His mouth came off of Lovino's dick with a 'pop' sound and looked up at the dancer and kissed him.

"I love you, Lovino Vargas," Alfred said standing up and giving the Italian dancer a hug.

"I love you, Alfred Jones." Lovino complied and squeezed tight into the hug. He never felt love like this before. The one person who did make him feel like this died of brain cancer 10 years ago. After Antonio's death, he promised he would never feel love like that again and took the job at 'Rugueux' because the pay was good and he loved to dance. So why is he breaking the vow he made so many years ago? Why is he sleeping with this man and feeling the things that he is feeling?

Alfred pulled away from the hug. "I should get you home, it's getting late and you probably have work tonight," Alfred said as he pulled the briefs back up on the dancer's curvy waist. Lovino almost forgot about work, the only thing on his mind was Alfred. Lovino bent down, cringing at the pain in his lower back and picked the shirt off of the ground.

"Alright. But I'll probably have to call for the whole week off. After the many times, we did it, I don't think I can work. Plus these hickeys of yours are going to be hard to cover-up." Lovino pointed out.

\---

After the two got dressed, completely, Alfred led Lovino to the parking garage that the apartments had. Alfred walked to the army drafting building yesterday because it was a nice day out and it wasn't far from his home.

"So which one is your's?" Lovino asked. Looking at all the different cars that were there.

"Mines over here." Alfred walked past a red mini van and stopped. 'What the fuck, there is no way in hell I'm riding that'. Lovino said in his head as Alfred walked and turned the key in the ignition of a Harley motorcycle with an American flag paint job.

"I'm not getting on that thing, bastard!" Lovino practically yelled. He was scared to get on the machine.

"Dude, I promise you'll be safe. Old Bessy here is the best motorcycle around." Alfred said walking over to Lovino with a helmet. He placed it on the Italian's head and tied it when it was securely on his head, Alfred leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Lovino blushed and looked down in embarrassment.

"Come on." Alfred took Lovino's hand in his and walked the two of them to the running machine. Alfred threw his left leg over the bike and sat as he held his hand out for Lovino to take a hold of. Lovino did, and threw his leg over as well, and settling behind the American. He wrapped his arms around Alfred's torso and gripped tight. Lovino told Alfred where he lived and Alfred kicked the stand up and backed the bike out and drove to the exit of the parking garage.

\---

The ride was short lived as Alfred pulled up to the curve of the where Lovino's house was. Lovino had his eyes closed the whole time and buried his head into Alfred's back the whole ride. Alfred shut the machine off and kicked the stand out.

"We're here, doll. You can open your eyes now." Alfred said placing his hands over Lovino's. Lovino opened his eyes and looked over to his house.

"So we are." A sad croak came from the back of Lovino's voice. He had enjoyed every moment he had with Alfred, and remembering what he said at breakfast, that he was a soldier, Lovino could probably never see him again.

"Hey Lovi, can I have your phone number? So I can text you. It's just I really enjoyed myself and I want to see you again." Alfred was getting off of his bike, reaching his hand out to the dancer's to help him off the bike.

"Do you even have to ask that?" Lovino joked. Alfred grabbed his phone from his back pocket, unlocked it, and handed the device to the Italian. He pushed his number in and then took a selfie of himself as the contact photo.

"There." Lovino placed the phone back into the American's hands.

"Thanks~." Alfred smiled wide. Lovino couldn't stop staring at that smile, or any smile that the idiot American gave him. Without a word between them, Lovino leaned forward and kissed the American full-on his lips, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. Alfred hummed into the kiss as he pulled Lovino closer to him, with his hands on his lower back. The kiss didn't last long, as their lips left each other, the smaller Italian just looked into those eyes.

"I'll miss you, Alfred," Lovino whispered.

"I'll write to you. I'll call and text you every chance I can." Alfred vowed.

"You better." Lovino kissed Alfred's check and let go. He started to walk to his house as he looked back at the American still standing there looking at him.

'Goodbye Alfred'. Lovino muttered to himself before he opened his door and closed it shut.

Alfred waited until Lovino was inside, then turned to get on his bike again. It was a weird night and morning for him, but the American could feel something bubbling in his stomach. 'Could this be love?' He asked himself before starting the engine and rode back to his empty apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Rugueux= rough
> 
> Fottermi= fuck me


End file.
